I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle doors. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of vehicle doors formed primarily from plastic material. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of vehicle doors formed primarily from plastic having a reinforcing beam extending longitudinally along an inner surface of an outer wall of the door from a hinge support at one end to a door latch at another end.
II. Prior Art Statement
In recent years their has been a deep concern by the public for the high cost of operating motor vehicles. One way of reducing the cost of operating motor vehicles is do reduce their fuel consumption. Fuel consumption for a motor vehicle is directly related to vehicle weight. The use of plastic doors in vehicles can substantially reduce the weight of the door, however the door must be stiffened to provide safety for the occupants of the vehicle and be met with full acceptance with the public. Examples of door reinforcing braces in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,364; 3,829,149; 4,013,317; and 3,868,141. None of these United States Patents disclose a door brace extending longitudinally across an inside portion of the door having a hollow box like cross section. These United States Patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for utilizing a door brace to reinforce the door.
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the Applicant and his Attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and the Applicant's Attorney are aware.